We propose to continue evaluating the effectiveness of aggressive nutrition therapy in support of existing methods of support for cancer patients. Preliminary experience has shown that parenteral and enteral feeding programs extend tolerance for chemotherapy and enhance the quality of life. During the coming year, data will be gathered concerning the status of 8 vitamins by automated screening methods. This information should facilitate early diagnosis and management of vitamin problems, in addition to diagnostic and therapeutic methods currently in use.